


snow

by treesramblings



Series: twelve days of stuckony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: After saving a group of Allied solders from HYDRA on Christmas morning, Steve and Bucky have a quiet moment together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: twelve days of stuckony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphic_Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/gifts).



> beta by [my bff temp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempuwu), whose smile brings me unbridled joy.
> 
> this is the second part of a mini-series of twelve short fics, all Christmas or winter related, and this idea was brought to light by the absolutely radiant [sapph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_futurist).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Christmas 1943 is spent in the middle of the woods deep in Axis territory. The Howling Commandos laugh uproariously as the HYDRA members scramble around under the deluge of their attacks.

The sun is just starting to filter through the trees when the base finally grows quiet. Steve glances around, waiting to see if any enemies are in hiding, and then orders the other men to do a final sweep as he heads toward the captured Allied soldiers.

He unlocks the cages and frees the forty odd prisoners. He carries out a soldier whose leg is broken, nodding at Morita as he’s given the all clear.

“Good job, Cap,” Bucky says, walking out from the trees to approach Steve. Steve turns around with a smile, meeting Bucky’s eyes as warmth erupts from his chest.

“Think we can fit everyone in the vehicles?” Steve asks.

“I think we’ll be just fine,” Bucky responds with a smirk, nodding his head in the direction of a HYDRA tank that miraculously is still intact.

The trek back to base takes a chunk out of their day. They have to lay low and wait things out for a bit when they stumble across a caravan. Somehow, they manage not to be seen, and it’s around four o’clock when they return to base.

Everyone is sent off to briefing and medical. When snow starts to fall around six, Colonel Phillips sends the Howling Commandos off to relax for the rest of the day. Dum Dum pulls out a bottle of rum and the Commandos split it between them, laughter resounding around the campfire.

“To a white Christmas and Allied survival!” Dum Dum toasts.

“To a white Christmas and Allied survival!” the rest of the Commandos cheer.

When the snow begins to fall harder, Steve catches Bucky giving him a _look_ , and his cheeks heat. They sneak off into the woods not that much later, being sure not to wander far, and rest next to a waterfall. With his enhanced hearing, Steve can hear the distant laughter of the Commandos.

“Sit with me, punk,” Bucky says, and Steve falls to the ground, holding Bucky’s hand tight in his. The snow is quiet as it falls around them, and Steve lets this rare moment of peace wash over him. He’s in the middle of a war, and it’s impossible to forget that, but contentedness fills his soul nonetheless.

The distant laughter tapers off as the Commandos wind down for the night. When it’s just a faint murmur, Steve glances over at Bucky, who meets his eyes with a smile.

“Remember 1930? We got a couple’a inches of snow that year. Was the last one we had,” Bucky says, his voice low. “Your ma snuggled you all up in layers a’ clothin’ for Christmas mornin’ Mass. Ya looked so angry the whole time!”

“I was twelve, Buck,” Steve chuckles, squeezing his hand. “‘Course I wasn’t gonna just go along with what ma wanted. You were even worse; I remember your ma havin’ to—”

Steve is cut off with a fistfull of snow to the face. Bucky’s laughter echoes like a bell in his ears. He splutters, shaking his head to dispense of the snow, and watches as Bucky tries to stifle his laughter with his sleeve.

“Look like a damn dog when ya do that!” he giggles. Steve smirks, a glint in his eye, and Bucky breathes in sharply.

The atmosphere around them grows darker, like the air is closing in, surrounding them with inky blackness. Steve leans closer to Bucky’s face, his eyes half-lidded, and whispers, “I thought you liked it when I was on all fours for you?”

“Don’t start nothin’, punk,” Bucky warns, his voice deep. “I ain’t above not holdin’ back from punishin’ you for teasing just ‘cause it’s Christmas.”

“There’s a spot behind the waterfall, little cave, where no one will think to look for us,” Steve breathes. He gazes up at Bucky, batting his eyelashes once, twice, and flicks his tongue out to wet his lips. “I’ve got some slick in my belt.”

Steve smirks, captivated as Bucky’s eyes darken, the cloudy blue irises slowly disappearing to make room for his pupil’s expansion. The snowflakes settle along Bucky’s hair and in his eyelashes, and when Steve blinks, snowflakes meet his cheeks.

The wind whips around them and Steve’s cheeks sting.

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie.” Bucky grabs a hold of Steve and yanks him close, bringing their lips together with the force of a wave meeting a cliffside. Steve instantly falls into it, opening his mouth and letting Bucky in, always letting Bucky in.

The two of them stumble as they stand, walking over toward the waterfall with less than careful steps. Steve pulls away, his chest heaving, and grabs Bucky’s hand as they separate just long enough to navigate the slippery cliff flooring, the freezing spray of the water ricocheting off their uniforms and Steve’s shield. The moment they finally reach the cave entrance, Bucky is shoving Steve against the wall, pinning him there with a groan.

“Fuckin’ love you, punk,” he growls, and Steve whimpers when Bucky’s hand reaches for the front of his pants. “Gonna lay ya out like a feast jus’ for me, take ya apart bit by bit until you’re screamin’ my name. Fuck. You’re so goddamn gorgeous, punk, I can barely believe it half’a the time—”

“Bucky, please,” Steve begs, his hands resting on Bucky’s shoulders. “Can I touch you? Please? Let me touch ya, Buck—”

“I didn’t give ya permission for that, did I?” Bucky smirks, eyes rising to meet Steve’s, and Steve bites his lip to hold back the sound. “Good boy.”

Bucky’s hand _finally_ wraps around Steve’s cock, stroking it with slow, precise movements. Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s shoulders, his body shaking with need, and his head falls back against the cave wall with a thud.

Steve floats, his mind lost in a haze of pleasure, as Bucky works him over with his hand and bites at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“God, best part of the serum, gettin’ to mark ya up however much I want, and all’a it disappears before anyone can notice.” Bucky bites into Steve’s neck, hard, and Steve gasps. “Wonder what people’d say if they knew Captain America’d do anything for a cock up his ass.”

“Not—Not any cock,” Steve says. “Jus’ yours, only yours, Buck. I’m yours.”

“Fuck, Steve, fuck—” Bucky shudders, his hand speeding up, and his mouth moves up to suck on Steve’s ear. “Want you ta come in my hand, Stevie. Give it to me. Wanna take you apart before I fuck you against the ground.”

“Yes, Bucky, yes, please, I want it, please, please, please—”

“Come for me, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, twisting his hand _just_ so under Steve’s cockhead, and Steve is gone, he’s floating and color is bursting behind his eyes as he comes against Bucky’s palm. He shudders against the wall, and Bucky holds him up, always holds him up, and tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “Such a good boy for me.”

Steve comes back to himself, eyes blinking, and leans forward for a kiss. Bucky’s lips are soft against his, the urgency gone, and Steve presses against Bucky’s bulk.

They make their way to the ground and Bucky pulls Steve’s pants off, gentle and tender in his movements, taking off his own jacket and laying it down for Steve to lie on. He opens his fly to press their cocks together. Twin moans echo around the cave.

“Don’t know what I did to deserve an angel like you, Stevie,” Bucky whispers. Steve whines, crashing their lips together, and they rock against one another, unhurried.

“Love ya, jerk,” Steve says, reaching for his discarded pants and grabbing the slick, handing it over to Bucky.

Bucky’s smile is blinding, loving and beautiful even in the low light, and Steve’s heart feels fit to bursting.

Steve spreads his legs wider, letting Bucky settle more comfortably between them. The bottle of slick opening is loud.

The snow falls outside, quiet.


End file.
